Fuera de servicio
by Crayolu
Summary: "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntaron al unísono ambos/ "¿Sabes? ya no es tan incómodo estar atrapada en un elevador con tu ex enemigo"/ "No, Nicole. Incómodo es mirarte en los cristales de un auto, que alguien esté dentro viéndote y se burle de ti"/ "¡¿Por qué te estas desvistiendo!" exclamó bastante sorprendida/ [OneShot][Flinx] Créditos de la imagen a Sii-SEN.


_**Hola. Mucho gusto este es mi primer fanfic y espero que lo disfruten**_

Nota: Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, ni tampoco el personaje de Iris West-Allen, ellos son propiedad de DC Comics, esta historia ha sido creada sin fines de lucro.

Asi como tampoco es mía la imagen. Le doy los créditos a su respectiva autor

Pareja: Flinx – Kid Flash y Jinx

Rated T

Géneros: Amistad y un intento de humor.

 **Estrella invitada: Iris West-Allen.**

 **Dedicado a una chica muy especial. Te quiero Yaz.**

 _ **ʚ-ɞ**_

 _OneShot_

…

 _ **Fuera de servicio**_

…

…

Se acomodó su cabello una vez más. Realmente estaba nerviosa, por suerte la mujer que estaba al frente no se había dado cuenta. En ocasiones la señora fruncía el ceño, una mala señal, o subrayaba con un lápiz algo del papel, eso era peor. Después de varios minutos, sus miradas se cruzaron y la mujer bajo la carpeta; examinó de manera crítica a la joven y nuevamente observó la carpeta.

"Nicole, realmente me pareció muy interesante tu artículo, el tema que expones es muy innovador y tu manera de narrar es fácil de llevar" comentó la mujer con una voz que casaba mal con el elogio. Nicole tragó saliva. "Desgraciadamente no tienes experiencia. Lamento decirte que para mí, escribir un blog no cuenta."

La chica sintió una ola de emociones: preocupación, tristeza, furia y desagrado. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella señora a decirle que su blog –que por cierto contaba con bastantes suscriptores- no era nada? Oh claro, ella era periodista con más experiencia aquí. Se calmó mentalmente, no podía verse frustrada o débil, tenía que aparentar que aquellas palabras no las había tomado en cuenta.

"Tal vez no tenga mucha experiencia, pero soy una chica que aprende rápido, además…"

"Tienes ideas nuevas e interesantes que refuerzas con tu esfuerzo y determinación" la periodista interrumpió la oración de Nicole de una forma un poco brusca y utilizando un tono burlón "eso ya lo he oído antes; así que mejor ahorra saliva".

La chica quedó pasmada ante el comentario, la invadieron unas ganas de llorar, gritar y salir corriendo de ese lugar. Alzó la mirada, en un intento de mantener la dignidad, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la mujer y vio la sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Si esta era una prueba, ella la iba a pasar.

"Necesita un poco más para intimidarme, señora West-Allen" comentó la chica de manera calmada provocando así que las cejas de su interlocutora se alzaran de sorpresa, sólo un poco.

"Veo que tiene agallas, Nicole" la periodista comenzó a hojear unos papeles y adoptó una expresión seria "dejando a un lado los comentarios sarcásticos; Nicole creo que tú ya sabes que en esta profesión debes saber que decir y que no; ser fuerte y no dejarte intimidar. Aprender, escuchar, pero también a expresar tu opinión y siempre fundamentar tus opiniones" realizó una pausa y fijó su vista en los ojos de la joven "Si tú das una información falsa, Picture News no se hará responsable de las demandas; lo que escribas debe ser interesante, constantemente se realizan encuestas en Internet acerca de los artículos y si nadie comenta tus escritos, le dirás adiós a tu puesto. Te sonará injusto, pero así es aquí; te adaptas y continúas o estas fuera. Sencillo y cruel"

"Sencillo y cruel, me agrada. ¿Entonces me quedo con el puesto o seguirá dando un sermón?" una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ambas y se dieron un apretón de manos.

Una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho, sus ojos tenían un brillo intenso y una ligera risa se escapó de sus labios; todas las noches en vela, los dolores de espalda por dormir sobre el escritorio y por supuesto las pesadas tareas, habían valido la pena. Aunque estaba a prueba, no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Por supuesto que haría hasta lo imposible por quedarse en esa editorial y seguir avanzando. Alzó la vista, esperando que Iris no notara su infantil comportamiento, por suerte la mujer estaba entretenida buscando algo entre las carpetas que estaban esparcidas en su escritorio.

"Casi se me olvida, tienes que llevar tus papeles al piso de arriba y esta hoja" expresó la periodista mientras le daba la hoja y después agrego en un tono jocoso "No me decepciones, Díaz" (2)

"¿Disculpe? Le informo que yo nunca fallo" comentó la chica con una gran sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la salida.

Mientras se retiraba sintió varias miradas. Seguramente las otras personas que ahí trabajan ya se habían dado cuenta de que ella sería su nueva compañera de trabajo o –lo más probable- se fijaran en su peculiar tinte de cabello rosa suave. Daba igual, ahora ella trabaja Picture News.

Hoy era un gran día.

 _ **ʚ-ɞ**_

Iris West-Allen se sentó en su amplio escritorio mientras pensaba en aquella chica de cabellos rosados. Confiaba en ella, no se había dejado intimidar y por un momento le pareció que Nicole era como ella cuando era joven. ¡Qué tontería! Negó ligeramente con la cabeza y soltó una pequeña risa.

"Señora West" la voz de su secretaria interrumpió pensamientos, así que levantó el auricular del teléfono para ver que ocurría y con un sonido onomatopéyico de ajá, le indicó que podía proseguir "el joven Wallace quiere hablar con usted, dice que es un asunto _urgente_ ".

"Hazlo pasar, por favor" suspiró la periodista. Años atrás si sobrino decía que tenía que hablar con ella de manera urgente, salía de la oficina rápido e iba a rescatar al chico; pero a estas alturas, sabía que Wally solía exagerar las cosas.

"¡Tía! ¡Ayúdame!" gritaba un atractivo pelirrojo mientras avanzaba con pasos grandes hacia el escritorio y a continuación se desplomaba sobre una silla. Se veía horrible, su ropa estaba llena de lodo y emanaba un ligero aroma a sudor, además en su rostro se apreciaba varios rasguños. La mujer lo miraba escéptica, era tan común que su sobrino se metiera en problemas.

"¿Ahora qué te sucedió?" cuestionó con voz monótona y la mirada fija en el joven que bien aparentaba ser un universitario.

"Unas chicas empezaron a coque…hablarme y yo como buen chico no podía ignorarlas. Por desgracia sus novios estaban cerca, quisieron golpearme. Traté de defenderme pero eran más de 10, la mayoría lucia como jugadores de futbol americano. Casi muero" contestó el pelirrojo haciendo gestos con las manos y así poderle agregar más drama a su historia. Su tía negaba la cabeza, obviamente no le creyó.

El chico trató de inventar otra mentira que lo hiciera parecer el mártir y le diera más credibilidad a su relato, pero a falta de imaginación se vio obligado a decir la verdad. "Iba caminado y viendo el celular, no me di cuenta de que estaba una jardinera enfrente y ¡paff! Lo peor es que tuve que venirme corriendo desde el parque; algunas personas se burlaron de mi"

Mantenía su vista enfocada al piso y se mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, incluso apretaba sus puños, en señal de frustración y amenazaba con dejar salir unas cuantas lagrimas falsas. Una actuación digna de un Óscar, desgraciadamente a su tía no era parte de la academia.

"Wally, ya puedes dejar de ser la víctima" expresó cansada, después se dirigió a un cajón de su escritorio; de ahí sacó una camiseta, un pantalón y un paquete de toallitas húmedas, todo propiedad de Wally "Toma, vístete en el baño de la oficina" y antes de que él se fuera le dijo con cierta crueldad "Por cierto tus historias y gestos están dejando de ser creíbles, deberías prestar atención a eso".

Enseguida el pelirrojo cambio aquel semblante de víctima. Su mente acaba de concebir una venganza. "Eres la mejor tía" el chico abrazo a la mujer, y como era más alto, su rostro de ella termino muy cerca de la axila del joven, algo muy malo porque ahí el aroma no era de lirios y rosas silvestres.

Quince minutos después, Wally salió del baño con una mejor imagen, aún apestaba a sudor, que inútilmente trató de ocultar con un jabón con olor a rosas. Tomo su ropa sucia y la guardo en una bolsa, mientras anotaba en su cerebro de que le pediría a su tía que, aparte de la camiseta y pantalón de emergencia, trajera un desodorante-de preferencia seria _Ego:Fresh Active_ , para enloquecer chicas-.

Iris todavía no se había percatado de su presencia, pues mantenía la mirada en su computadora, lo más seguro era que estaba escribiendo un artículo, así que para no distraerla –y por su bien- decidió salir sin decir nada.

"¡Wallace Rudolph West! ¿Acaso pensabas irte sin despedirte?" una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del muchacho y nuevamente atrapó a su tía en un asfixiante abrazo. La adoraba, era como su segunda mamá, aunque constantemente él le hacía pasar disgustos (y por supuesto que recibía sus respectivos regaños). "Te quiero, Wally y te querré más si me haces un favor".

El chico rompió el abrazo y mostró su actitud de disgusto, cruzando los brazos, inflando sus mejillas llenas de pecas y con el ceño fruncido. Inmediatamente recordó lo mucho que ella hacía por él, por lo que deshizo su pose de niño berrinchudo y asintió levemente.

"Tranquilo, no es mucho lo que te voy a pedir" comentó la mujer rodando los ojos; cómo le molestaba cuando su sobrino se ponía en modo princesa, lo bueno es que hoy ella había ganado esta batalla. "Solamente quiero que vayas al elevador de en medio y despegues un cartel, o creo que es el de la derecha. Realmente no me acuerdo, pero el anuncio dice…"

La mujer alzó su vista, sólo para darse cuenta que su adorado sobrino ya se había ido. Lanzó un gruñido, pero después se tranquilizó con la idea de que nada podría salir mal. Al fin y al cabo, sólo iba a quitar un anuncio que indicaba dónde sería una entrevista de trabajo. Puesto que Nicole ya se había quedado con el empleo, no lo iba a necesitar.

 _ **ʚ-ɞ**_

Algo bueno le pasaba en todo el día. Tendría el elevador para él solo. Sabía que no era precisamente algo espectacular, pero al menos no estaría apretado con varias personas, que obviamente percibirían su olor. Debajo del brazo tenía una cartulina rosa fosforescente, ni siquiera había leído lo que decía; sólo se había limitado a despegarla de la pared, mientras observaba su entorno, en especial a aquella agraciada chica rubia que le había sonreído.

"Espere" una joven de cabellos rosas ingresaba al elevador y al entrar ni siquiera lo saludó. Buscaba febrilmente en su bolsa; Wally aprovecho para mirarla un poco más. La chica era bonita y delgada, pero esas no fueron las causas, en realidad se le hacía muy familiar, estaba seguro que la había visto en alguna parte. "Al piso 1, por favor".

Con aquellas palabras el chico pelirrojo dejó de buscar algún parecido en su nueva acompañante y cambio su expresión a una de asombro y trató de hallar alguna frase ingeniosa para hacerle notar su error a la de cabellos rosados, sin verse muy grosero por supuesto.

Por otro lado, la joven al notar que el elevador no se movía estiró su brazo para tocar el botón del piso 1. Planeaba reclamarle por su falta de cortesía al chico que se encontraba junto a ella, así que giro su vista para encararlo. En seguida un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y sus piernas flaquearon. Aquellos ojos…esa sonrisa… ¿podría ser _Él_?...

"¿Wallace?" preguntó asustada, deseando que el joven se riera o frunciera el ceño, en realidad no le importaba que gestos hiciera, sólo que le confirmara que se había equivocado, que ese no era su nombre. Por desgracia el pelirrojo seguía en silencio con una mirada analítica sobre ella.

"¿Nicole?" el chico tardó unos segundos en reconocer a la chica. En realidad él ya se había dado por vencido en el momento en el que ella estiró su brazo para alcanzar el botón, sin embargo cuando ella mencionó su nombre, algo en su cerebro le ayudó a darse cuenta de la identidad de la chica. ¿Era _ella_?

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntaron al unísono ambos, mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Pasaron unos segundos que a ellos se les hicieron eternos. Ninguno decía nada, quizás estaban demasiado sorprendidos para hablar o simplemente no deseaban entablar una conversación. Wally decidió que lo mejor sería ponerle fin a todo el asunto, o si no cada vez que se vieran se repetiría la misma escena, además ya habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que vio a Nicole y era probable que ella también deseara olvidar su enemistad, incluso podrían intentar ser amigos. Ante esta última idea, negó la cabeza como señal de que eso ya sería llegar al extremo.

"Perdona por no haberte reconocido antes, es que has cambiado un poco" al chico le dieron ganas de golpearse con una pared. ¿Era en serio? ¿Así iniciaría su intento de paz? Desgraciadamente ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya había lanzado la moneda y esperaba que Nicole no la rechazara.

Además no había sido del todo malo, sus palabras eran honestas. De no ser por la voz y por supuesto el hecho de que ella lo reconoció primero, jamás habría hallado una similitud concreta entre la Nicole de la secundaria y la que ahora se hallaba junto a él.

Por su parte la chica de piel pálida se había quedado sin palabras. En ninguno momento se le ocurrió la idea de que el chico se pusiera a entablar una conversación con ella, en realidad pensó – y deseó – que su ex compañero no le hablará. ¿Por qué Wallace siempre hacia todo tan difícil?

"Ah…sí" fue lo primero que pudo articular o balbucear, maldiciendo internamente que el edificio donde estaban tuviera tantos pisos. Se sintió tan tonta por mostrar aquella actitud con él; ya habían pasado varios años, ambos ya no eran dos niños, eran un par de adultos. Había que afrontar esto con madurez y ya dar un fin a aquel episodio. "Decidí hacerme un cambio de look, consideré que para llamar un poco la atención en mi carrera. Estudio ciencias de la comunicación"

A Wally lo tomó por sorpresa la reacción de la chica, no esperaba que Nicole fuera tan abierta. Comprendió que también ella quería dar vuelta a la página. "Yo estoy estudiando para ser nutriólogo, pero mi pasión sigue siendo el atletismo" lo último lo completo con un guiño, como si aquello fuera un secreto entre ambos.

No todo fue como lo habían esperado, después de la sonrisa forzada que le mostró Nicole no se volvieron a dirigir ni la mirada. No era tan malo solo faltaban once pisos para que aquel momento incómodo se acabara.

 _9…_

Wally miraba de reojo el panel y también a Nicole. Vaya que había cambiado, la imagen infantil de una niña que apenas entraba en la adolescencia y que se amarraba su cabello en dos coletas se desvanecía al ver a aquella joven de largos cabellos rosados. Seguía siendo tan delgada pero imponente, y él apostaría toda su colegiatura que aún conservaba ese carácter tan difícil.

 _7…_

Por más que trataba, no podía ignorar al chico a su lado. Aun le resultaba inverosímil la idea de haber hablado con él, aunque sólo fueran un par de líneas. Recordaba a Wallace como un chico lleno de pecas e inmaduro, totalmente diferente al chico que había hecho las paces (si es que eso podía ser considerado como tal) con ella hace unos minutos, además de que se veía más guapo…¡Oh, no! Tanto tiempo en ese lugar le estaba afectando.

 _5…_

¡Genial! Sólo faltaban cinco pisos para librarse de este momento tan incómodo. El pelirrojo ya tenía preparadas sus líneas de despedida _. Fue un gusto (claro que no) encontrarte aquí. Espero que te vaya bien en tus estudios. Cuídate._ El chico pensó en la posibilidad de un abrazo, en seguida se regañó por ir siempre al extremo.

 _3…_

Ya podía saborear la libertad. En cuanto las puertas de elevador se abrieran le desearía lo mejor al chico de ojos azules, algo así como _: Adiós Wallace, me encantaría que algún día (nunca) tomáramos un café._ Y esperaba que el chico no le pidiera su número, porque de ser así, tal vez su imaginación no le daría una buena excusa. Lo mejor sería idear algo, conociendo al pelirrojo, lo mejor era prevenir.

Ambos ya se estaban preparando. Con las mejores sonrisas falsas, dispuestos a correr hasta su casa y olvidar aquel incomodo episodio. Estaban en el piso 2 cuando las luces del elevador empezaron a fallar y después de unos segundos el elevador se sacudió muy fuerte. Nicole se aferró a Wally y este en un instinto él la envolvió en sus brazos. Sólo dos luces siguieron prendidas. Poco a poco el pelirrojo empezó a despertar de su trance y comprobó con angustia que el elevador se había detenido.

La chica de cabellos rosados tardó varios minutos en reponerse de la impresión y al ver que se antiguo enemigo la abrazaba protectoramente su rostro adquirió un color carmín. Aquel estado de vergüenza duró poco, pues la chica captó que el elevador se había descompuesto y que estaban atrapados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrieron hacia las puertas y comenzaron a patear acompañando cada golpe con gritos desesperados de auxilio. Sin embargo Wally se detuvo al recordar que el piso dos estaba vacío por una remodelación o algo parecido y cuando se lo comunicó a su acompañante, esta se alteró.

"¡NO! ¡Cállate Wallace! ¡Estás loco! ¡Ayuda!"

"Cálmate Nicole" comentó el chico pero al ver que la susodicha seguía en su estado de pánico, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a mirarle los ojos. Un gran error.

"¿Tú planeaste esto?" la pregunta lo agarró de sorpresa y por poco los ojos se le salen de las cuencas, y la chica aprovechó eso para aventarlo contra una de las paredes del elevador. Wally rezó para que aquel golpe no le perjudicara su precioso rostro. "Esto era parte de tu plan, ¿no? Estoy segura que me has estado acosando, pero cometiste un gran error. Cobarde"

A los ojos de Wallly, Nicole parecía una loca. No podía creer que ella hubiera sacado aquellas conjeturas tan rápido. ¿Cuántos capítulos de la Ley y el Orden había visto esta chica? Con lentitud se levantó, sin despegar el contacto visual; su vieja compañera usaba lentes de contacto color rosa pálido y las con las pupilas como la de los gatos. Qué miedo.

Con voz dura y pausada le dijo "Ya, es suficiente. No saldremos de aquí si sigues en ese plan. Cálmate". Cuando estuvo cerca de ella le sujetó las muñecas con fuerza, previniendo otro golpe.

Nicole lentamente comenzó a calmarse y una vez que lo logró concibió una idea para salir de ahí. Se soltó bruscamente y de su bolso sacó su teléfono celular, sin embargo al ver la pantalla, casi le vuelve su ataque de pánico al comprobar que no tenía pila. Lanzó su teléfono al bolso y lo acompaño con una maldición.

"¡No! Aquí no tengo señal" comentó Wally que había estado pendiente de los movimientos de la chica. Había tratado de llamar a su tía desde su celular, pero al parecer la mala suerte los seguía.

De pronto el rostro de Nicole se iluminó, rápidamente se acerca al panel de control del elevador "¡Sí! ¡Estamos salvados!" Wally la miró asustado y confundido, sin embargo sus dudas se disiparon cuando se hizo presente un sonido estridente. La alarma.

"¡Buena idea!" expresó el pelirrojo mientras se regañaba mentalmente por no haber reaccionado antes y no haber sido el héroe. "Ahora hay que esperar a que nos rescaten"

Los minutos empezaron pasar, aumentando la desesperación de ambos jóvenes. Ninguno hablaba, porque no había razón para hacerlo, dentro de poco serian rescatados y este incidente quedaría en el pasado. Una anécdota más que contarían por separado, olvidando por completo mencionar que no se habían quedado atrapados con un desconocido, si no con un viejo enemigo.

Wally se encontraba sentado contra una pared y observando el techo de metal, en ocasiones fijaba su vista en la chica de enfrente, por supuesto aquellas miradas duraban poco, no se quería arriesgar a encontrarse con los ojos de ella. Inmediatamente recordó la mirada de ella en la oficina del director muchos años atrás, pero también lo graciosa que se veía empapada y con el cabello lleno de confeti. Aquel recuerdo lo hizo reír.

Al oír las carcajadas, Nicole se giró a verlo enojada y confundida. Volteo a todas partes tratando de hallar algo cómico, pero al no encontrar nada, dedujo que él se reía de ella y decidió confrontarlo. "¿De qué te ríes?"

"De tu cara" comentó el chico entre risas "Perdona, es que…" ya no pudo seguir y tardó un poco en recuperar la compostura. "Me vas a matar, pero recordé cuando te bañe con agua fría y te vacié confeti. Te veías tan graciosa" nuevamente la risa le ganó.

La joven le lanzó una mirada bastante enojada, que él ignoró por seguir riendo. Por supuesto aquella acción aumento más el enojo de Nicole. Así que en seguida contratacó "Oh, ya recordé ese momento. Tú también te veías adorable bañado en agua de drenaje.

Wally dejo de carcajearse y la miró horrorizado "¡¿Qué!?" gritó "Tú le aseguraste al director que era agua con tinte" su cara estaba roja por la indignación y Nicole se arrepintió de haberle confesado la verdad, bueno solo un poco.

"A mí no me vengas con reproches" lo amenazo con voz dura y señalándolo con el dedo índice "Si lo hice fue para vengarme de ti por empaparme con agua helada. Por suerte no tuve neumonía"

"Eres una dramática" ahora las voces se estaban elevando más. "Tú me tiraste un saco de harina. Y no me refiero a vaciarme la harina sobre la cabeza, literalmente casi muero con ese saco. ¿Cuánto eran? ¿Dos kilos?"

"¡Yo no soy dramática! No es mi problema que tu siempre inicies los pleitos y luego no te aguantes"

Ante aquellas palabras el pelirrojo se quedó mudo. _Tú siempre inicias los pleitos._ Esas simples palabras le crearon una gran duda. "Oye Nicole" la llamó con suavidad "¿Quién inicio nuestro pleito?"

La chica hizo varios gestos y balbuceó varias frases, antes de fruncir el ceño y responder la pregunta de su acompañante. "Quizás fue porque me empezaste a llamar _Jinx_ " se aventuró a decir pero no sonaba como una afirmación.

"No" expresó el varón "Ese era un juego entre nosotros, además tú me llamabas de peores formas" sus palabras iban acompañadas por una pose de brazos cruzados y la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y señalándola con el dedo índice.

"Es de mala educación señalar" indicó ella con un tono serio mientras su mirada decía _Te gané. Soy la mejor_.

"Perdona, señorita modales y princesa del drama" sus palabras salieron con un tono cantarín y haciendo un gran énfasis en las últimas palabras.

"¿Princesa?" expresó ella, claramente enojada. "Yo soy la REINA del drama. Que princesa, ni que nada" sin embargo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y trato de remediarlo cambiando de tema. "Creo que nuestra guerra empezó cuanto tus amiguitos, los _Teen Tontos_ nos declararon la guerra a los HIVE FIVE" nuevamente volvieron a la guerra, la pequeña tregua se había terminado. Ella había lanzado una pequeña bomba.

"En primera" empezó el chico muy a la defensiva "éramos los _Teen Titans_. En segundo eso paso cuando teníamos 13 años y no nos tendríamos porque enojar, era un juego" realizó una pausa necesaria para tomar aire "Y tercera, el nombre de tu equipo era ridículo, pues ustedes eran seis. ¿Acaso no sabías contar, Reina?'" una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, era tan burlona que no necesitaba mas palabras para avergonzar a Nicole. _Touché_

Ella se encontraba tan avergonzada, había quedado como una rencorosa, incapaz de perdonar una travesura de niños. Y así no eran las cosas; Wally era el niño chiquito y ella, la joven madura y razonable, no al revés.

"¡Ay ya! Porque siempre eres tan burlón conmigo" chilló Nicole habiendo uso de sus dones teatrales "Rouge tenía razón; no importa cuando crezcas siempre tendrás esa actitud tan infantil"

"¿Rouge?" cuestiono él "¿Te refieres a nuestra profesora de francés? ¡Esa mujer me odiaba!"

"¿Y eso por qué será?" comentó Nicole con un tono irónico y se dio el lujo de reír; esperaba que él no se quedara callado y sacará un buen comentario, para así comenzar otra batalla y cobrar venganza.

"Hablo en serio, esa señora les dijo a mis padres que la única forma en que yo aprendería francés seria encerrado en una jaula" se quejó el chico y después miró acusadoramente a la chica "Pero tú la admirabas ¿No?"

"Así es" suspiró "La admiraba, pero me di cuenta que en realidad no sabía a quién idolatraba" su voz delataba la decepción de aquella experiencia y otra vez cayeron en un momento tenso.

"Estamos conversando" comentó él y ella le envió una mirada que decía: _¿tú crees?_ "A lo que me refiero es que estamos teniendo una conversación normal, eso significa…"

"Supongo que sí" lo interrumpió "Ya hicimos las pases. La verdad es que no recuerdo porqué empezó nuestra pelea. Además ya no eres tan desesperante" le ofreció su mano derecha y él se la estrechó.

"¿Y que ha sido de ti?" con esa pregunta empezó una conversación un poco más amena. Al principio lo que salía de sus bocas eran trivialidades, como el clima, la situación de la ciudad, lo que sabían de sus antiguos compañeros y con quienes tenían contacto; sin embargo, se sentían tan bien en la compañía del otro que terminaron hablando de sus carrearas, porque las habían escogido, lo difícil de adaptarse a vida universitaria e incluso tocaron algunos temas familiares y anécdotas divertidas. Ambos terminaron sentados en el suelo, con las rodillas rozándose. Ya no se sentían tan incómodos.

"Y así es como terminé en la comisaría. Todo por decirle a ese hombre que su sombrero se había caído, yo que iba saber que era mujer" ante la anécdota del joven, Nicole no pudo evitar reír ante la imagen de Wally en esa situación.

"Al menos a ti no se te salió el zapato en pleno transporte público y después tuviste que atravesar un mar de gente y recoger tu calzado" expreso ella.

"Tú y tu mala suerte" y como respuesta recibió un codazo. ¡Wow! Nicole podía ser muy delgadita pero tenía una fuerza desconocida o bien el hueso duele más que la carne. Otro apodo se sumaba a lista. Huesitos.

"¿Sabes? ya no es tan incómodo estar atrapada en un elevador con tu ex enemigo" señaló Nicole y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

"No, Nicole. Incómodo es mirarte en los cristales de un auto, que alguien este adentro viéndote y se burle de ti"

"¿Por qué tardarán tanto?" se lamentó Nicole y para mostrar más su frustración pateó el suelo con ambos pies.

"Vale pues, tienes razón" levantó ambas manos en son de paz "No sé tú, pero a mí ya empezó a dar calor" declaró y enseguida comenzó a quitarse la playera dejando al descubierto el torso de alguien que si cumplía sus propósitos de años nuevo.

"¡¿Por qué te estas desvistiendo?!" exclamó Nicole bastante sorprendida y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Sus mejillas se colorearon rápidamente al darse cuenta que inconscientemente estaba admirando el marcado abdomen del chico y bajó la vista avergonzada. Para empeorar la situación él había notado todos esos movimientos. Su risa volvió a escucharse.

"Nicole, si esto para ti es estar desnudo no me imagino que aburrida ha de ser tu vida" sonaba tan divertido que ni siquiera la mirada letal que le envió ella lo detuvo de seguir burlándose "Aunque creo que te comprendo, digo, ver este cuerpo tan escultural acompañado con mi hermoso rostro, derretiría a cualquier persona".

Ella tomó lo primero que tenía a la mano y amenazó al pelirrojo con aventarle dicho objeto. Ninguno de los dos sabia como era viajar al pasado y no estaban seguros si eso se consideraría como tal, pero ellos lo sintieron así.

Nicole le pegaba a Wally con una cartulina fluorescente y este trataba de evadir los golpes entre carcajadas y quejas. Recordaron cuando hacían eso en un patio de la escuela, pero no siempre la joven llevaba una cartulina como ahora, en ocasiones llevaba una lapicera, alguna libreta y en una ocasión un zapato. Varios recuerdos los envolvían. Ambos reían, sin conocer la razón exacta.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo riéndose a carcajadas, como dos viejo amigos lo harían. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Wally que se iba a terminar reconciliando con una vieja enemiga en esa situación, se habría reído enseguida y lo miso habría ocurrido con Nicole. Quizás este encuentro habría sido obra del destino o una simple casualidad, ninguno se interesó en averiguarlo. Dejaron de reír cuando Nicole le pego al joven con la cartulina fosforescente.

"¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle a tu guapo amigo?" comentó él haciendo un puchero, al parecer la víctima era una faceta que le gustaba al chico.

"¿Amigos?" cuestionó ella, pues no determinaba que tipo de relación tenían y la verdad no estaba segura si podían ser amigos tan rápido. Pero al ver el rostro decepcionado de él, decidió que tal vez sí podrían ser amigos, por supuesto no mejores pero al menos ya no serían sólo _conocidos-antiguos enemigos en proceso de reconciliación_. Saboreó la palabra antes de decírsela "Por supuesto amigo".

Lo que paso después fue algo que ninguno espero. Fue algo tan improvisado y totalmente innecesario. Él extendió sus brazos y ella se acercó a él. No fue un abrazo como el de las novelas románticas, en realidad era bastante tímido y sencillo, lo único destacable fue que duró un buen rato. Ella se atrevió a cerrar los ojos y recargarse ligeramente sobre su hombro. Él tuvo el suficiente coraje para oler su fragancia y apreciar un lunar que tenía en la nuca.

Un movimiento los obligó a separase rápidamente. Oyeron unas voces a distancia y de pronto el elevador comenzó a funcionar, las puestas se abrieron en el piso dos y varios brazos los jalaron. Manos extrañas los revisaban buscando algún daño y una lluvia de preguntas cayó sobre ellos, tal fue su impresión que no lograron responder ninguna.

Alguien entre la multitud gritó que los dejaran respirar y ellos se lo agradecieron internamente. Unos minutos después el encargado del mantenimiento, o eso decía su gafete, les pidió genuinas disculpas y llego al extremo de arrodillarse ante los jóvenes.

"¡Wally!" una mujer se aventó contra el aludido y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y en medio de balbuceos le expresó cuánto lo quería y lo preocupada que estaba. Después se percató de Nicole y al reconocerla también la tomó en sus brazos. Quizás fue por la impresión pero a ella también le dijo que la quería y lo mucho que la preciaba. Nadie se atrevió a sacarla de su error.

Lentamente la multitud se dispersó, no había ninguna tragedia que alimentará su morbo y los sacara de su rutina.

"¿Acaso no leyeron el cartel?" los regañó y jaló la cartulina que sostenía la chica bajo su axila. Su ceño se frunció cuando la desdobló, giró la vista hacia su sobrino. "¿Ésta fue la cartulina que quitaste?" él asintió y eso hizo crecer más su enojo "¡No la leíste! ¡Wallace Rudolph West ya te he dicho que siempre debes leer y escuchar".

….

 _ **Disculpe las molestias que esto pueda ocasionarle, pero este elevador esta teniendo algunas fallas, por lo tanto esta fuera de servicio. Gracias por su atención.**_

 _ **Atte. Picture News**_

….

"Debieron haber puesto una cinta amarilla. ¿Quién leería un letrero si tiene prisa?" desgraciadamente para Wally su tía no apreció aquel comentario, pues estaba en _Modo Hulk_. Y en vez de aplausos o un una lluvia de flores, le llovieron todos sus errores desde los cinco años hasta la fecha.

Nicole con cautela se alejó de la vergonzosa escena en dirección a las escaleras, ni loca volvería a tomar un elevador, bueno al menos en unos días o quizás cuando llegara al edificio donde vivía. Ya estaba a punto de salir de Picture News, sintió una ligera presión en su hombro izquierdo, no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era. Aun así lo hizo.

"Oye" el chico tenía las mejillas rojas y se rascaba la nuca "Siento lo de allá, mi tía suele ser así"

"No hay problema Wally" expresó ella con una sonrisa y deseo muy, muy dentro de ella que esa no fuera la única razón por la que el chico la había alcanzado. Sus esperanzas murieron al ver que el joven no decía nada, por lo tanto hizo el amago de irse.

"No, espera" él le tomo de la mano "Quería invitarte un café, después de todo fue mi culpa que estuviéramos en ese elevador".

Nicole asintió con las mejillas levemente sonrojas y sin soltar la mano del chico, salió en compañía de él hacia alguna cafetería cercana. Se sumergieron en un silencio que estuvo muy lejos de ser incómodo. Ambos tenían una anécdota especial para contar como de ser enemigos pasaron a ser amigos.

"¿Sabes? Creo que te enojaste cuando te robé aquel beso"

 _ **ʚ-ɞ**_

Notas de la autora.

 **¡Hey!**

Un poco largo para ser mi primer fanfic, pero necesitaba sacarlo; esta idea me andaba rondando la cabeza desde hace varios meses y ya ven ¡Aquí está!

Me disculpó por si hay alguna falta de ortografía, un error de dedo, o algún problema con la coherencia y cohesión del texto; o si he caído en el temido "OC". Si han notado que no cuadra, no duden en hacérmela saber, de esa manera me ayudan a mejorar.

Me encantaría saber que les ha parecido esta historia a través de un review. Ustedes deben saber que los reviews son buenos para mi alma de escritora en progreso. Además de que si no dejan un comentario, tendrán mil años de mal ayu…

 **¡Esperen! ¡Era broma! ¡No se vayan!**

En fin. Gracias, otra vez.

" _Que las pulgas no brinquen en su cama esta noche"_

 _ **13 de julio de 2016, en algún lugar de un gran país.**_


End file.
